


Storm Night

by RenDNox



Series: BokuAka Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Rain, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenDNox/pseuds/RenDNox
Summary: It's raining and Akaashi misses Bokuto.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Akaashi Keiji, Bokuto Koutarou/Akaashi Keiji
Series: BokuAka Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856833
Kudos: 55
Collections: BokuAka Week





	Storm Night

**Author's Note:**

> BokuAka Week 2020  
> Day 5: Touch (Cuddling, hand holding, huddling for warmth) ¦ Bed Sharing

It had been a week of stormy weather. A week since Bokuto had gone for some away matches. The apartment was cold. Way too quiet. Akaashi was restless. He started missing Bokuto’s presence by the third day. He was supposed to get home that night, but they were delayed by the storm.

It was nearly 8 in the afternoon and the rain had let up a little bit. Akaashi was curled in his favourite blanket looking out the window when he heard the soft click of the door. He was supposed to be alone at least until tomorrow. He stood up quickly and ran to the door. There, standing in all his glory was Bokuto, completely soaked. He looked a bit out of breath. Akaashi ran to him and embraced him, not caring about getting wet.

-Hey, sweetheart -Bokuto tangled one of his hands in the raven curls- You’re getting wet.  
-Don’t care. You’re here -Akaashi hugged him even tighter.  
-Yeah, caught the first train I could after I called. You sounded sad -At this Akaashi looked up and Bokuto kissed his forehead- I wanted to get back. Let go so I can come in and take a bath, I’m getting cold.  
-Sorry. I just missed you -Akaashi took his hand and led him to the bathroom, where the taller took off his wet clothes and got in the bath.  
-Get in with me?  
-Okay -Akaashi slowly took off his own clothes to join his boyfriend.

They stayed there for a while, just soaking in the warm water and each other’s company. Bokuto’s hands roaming the smaller’s back. Akaashi’s head leaned on a broad chest, listening to steady heartbeats. Long and thin fingers delineating collarbones.

Bokuto lifted Akaashi’s now sleepy form and enveloped him in a fluffy towel. He laughed heartily as Akaashi let him mannuver him into his pajamas and into bed. As soon as the older one got into bed, he felt the other’s body reach for him and perche against him. Hands started roaming again and Bokuto laughed softly.

-What’s so funny? -Akaashi half-assed a glare towards him.  
-Nothing, you’re needy tonight.  
-Shut it… -There was a faint tinge of red covering the raven’s cheeks.  
-Nope, I like it when you’re like this. It’s always me, haha -Strong arms tightened around Akaashi’s body.  
-I didn’t have a great day, okay, and I really wanted you here, Kou… -Bokuto had lived through a lot of “bad days” in their relationship. It wasn’t only Bokuto who needed support, he had learned about the younger’s anxiety and panic attacks pretty early on once they had gone out to a very populated area and he had gotten lost in the crowd. Bokuto finally found him crouched down in a corner, trembling and struggling to breath smoothly.  
-Sorry ‘bout that, Keiji -He peppered his face with small kisses, something he found out calmed and relaxed the raven- Hey… Why is it so freaking cold in here?  
-Building’s heater system broke down… -Akaashi was somehow even closer now.  
-Good thing you got us like a million covers and blankets -Bokuto’s smile shining even in the dark room.  
-Only need you -His eyes were closed, hand lightly fisting Bokuto’s shirt.  
-God, I love you so much -Bokuto hugged him closer, gave him a peck on the forehead and settled to sleep tangled together.

**Author's Note:**

> I want someone to cuddle with!  
> My cat only stands me so much :'c  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed!! <3
> 
> You can follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/RenMcNaughton)


End file.
